According To You
by ithasgottentootedious
Summary: Song Fic.


Hey Hey Hey readers! I know this isn't my usual couple or even show/movie. I just felt like doing this. Please note that I do know that BB and Rob are NOT gay in the series or the comics, and if you came on this to remind me you are shit out of luck. I am thankful to those who will heed the warning of gay {boy/boy} couples in this fanfic. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Do I look like the big cahoonah for D.C. Comics to you? No? I didn't think so. Oh and I am not Orianthi so I don't own according to you the song.

According To You

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right, According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind_

Dear Raven,

Robin loves me for who I am. He doesn't think I'm stupid or useless, just uneducated and that I can do anything I set my mind to. He accepts that anything I do that was wrong was probably an accident. He helps me with the indecisiveness that comes with changing animals left and right.

_ I make a mess, just getting dressed, cant show up on time, even if it would save my life, according to you, according to you_

He doesn't think me making a mess is annoying; he thinks it's kind of adorable. And if I'm late for something, he just takes the fashionably late excuse.

_ But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, according to him, I'm funny irresistible, everything he ever wanted_

Robin thinks I'm beautiful even if I'm a guy. He thinks my powers are incredible. And apparently; I'm in his head more than Starfire ever was. Unlike you, he thinks I'm funny. I'm everything he ever wanted. Irresistible. He is everything I'll ever want.

_ I don't feel like stopping him, so baby tell me what I got to lose, he's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

Raven, I don't think it's totally wrong for me to feel the same way about him. I don't feel a biblical need to tell him to stop loving me. If you actually ever loved me, then babe, tell me what I've got to lose. Robin loves for everything you think isn't me.

_ According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place, according to you, I suck at telling jokes, cause I always give it away_

You think I'm boring because I don't think like you. You think I'm moody because I'm bipolar. If you had asked, I would've told you. Robin loves me even if I'm different. In your opinion, you couldn't take me anywhere _because_ I'm different. You don't think my jokes are funny because you think I suck at telling them.

_ I'm the boy with the worst attention span, you the girl who puts up with that, according to you, according to you_

I have a bad attention span because of my transformations. You know that. And yet you still point it out.

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated, oh no, why can't you see things through his eyes, it's too bad your making me decide!_

I need to feel loved, like you care more about the good things I do than the bad. Why can't you see things through his eyes like you did before with Slade? You already made me decide Rae.

With all the love I can still muster for you, Beast Boy

POV

I feel dead inside. Like, more than usual. What have I done? How did I make this mistake? How did I let myself lose the bright light of my life?

How could I let Star lose her light too? I knew was odd when Robin broke up with her. Then, when BB broke up with me. BB. I never ever called him that to his face. Maybe I should have. BB broke up with me two months, two weeks, and three days ago to the date.

Star is walking into the room with the letter in her hand. "Robin and Beast Boy? That's why they left?" Star asked. "Yeah," was my short reply.

POV

"It's beautiful out here, Robin," I said to my beautiful boyfriend of two months. "I know," he replied. But he wasn't looking at the town at all. He was looking at me. And I relised it would all be alright as long as I'm with my Robin.

Fin

Note: Some lyrics were cut out because Beast Boy didn't need to be repetitive. Other lyrics were changed for use of a guy. If other lyrics were wrong, the lyrics were done by ear anyway. Reviews are gems, good reviews are gold, and bad reviews are flames. Thank you for good reviews on my other fics!


End file.
